Feelings revealed
by Jessica Morgan
Summary: What might have happened if the duel between the Pharaoh and Yugi ended differently. heavy YamiAnzu pairing.Prequil to It's all in the 'Heart of the cards'


Feelings Revealed

Rating: PG (for having the building start to crumble)

Pairing: Yami/Anzu (Tea)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Yuugioh Duel Monsters. You know the phrase "If you don't like the ending of a story change it." Well, that's what I'm doing. Changing the results of the Ceremonial Duel (Yugi vs Atemu Yami). This is a prequel to "It's all in the heart of the cards."

* * *

Anzu sees the duel's end.

Anzu: **crying**: Yami lost? He can't!

**Anzu falls to the floor in tears, in her mind realizing that she would never see her secret love, would never get the chance to reveal her feelings to him, never to hear his deep beautiful voice again**.

Yami: Yugi neither one of us won,

Yugi: We can't share the same body,

Yami: Neither can I return to the past.

Both of them: What are we going to do now?

Anzu is paralyzed with grief and doesn't move. Honda, Jounouchi, Shizuka, and Ryo Bakura (YB's Hikari) try to comfort her but to no avail.

Walking through the corridors comes the woman bearing the answer, Ishizu Ishtar.

She cradled Yami's actual body in her arms. It was breathing very slowly due to the enchantment the Dark Magician Dark Magician Girl had placed on it.

Yugi Yami both look at Ishizu "Ishizu, is that what we think it is?" Yugi asks. The Egyptian woman nods "It is the pharaoh's body."

Yami looks puzzled, not quite understanding what Ishizu was saying.

"Why is it that my body still breathes after 3,000 years?"

Ishizu: The Dark Magician Dark Magician girl have placed an enchantment on your body my pharaoh.

Yami Yugi look at each other smiling. "Aibou, could this mean that?" Yami asks excitement flowing into his voice. Yugi smiles just as excited, "You can stay with us now, mou hitori no boku."

Ishizu felt two pairs of violet eyes asking her what to do next. She gently lays the pharaoh's body onto the floor.

"My pharaoh, please return to the millennium puzzle." Ishizu asked. Yami nods then disappears. Yugi takes off the millennium puzzle and "Place it around the pharaoh's neck." Now the pharaoh looks like he's wearing the puzzle. "Yugi place the god cards around Yami's head in this order, Slypher on his left, the Winged Dragon of Ra above and Obelisk the Tormentor on his right." Yugi does this. Inside the puzzle Yami summons both the Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl. Yugi summons Mystical Elf.

The three duel monsters use their powers (Mystical Elf is standing right next to Atemu, DM is on Atemu's right his staff is pointing at Atemu's head. DMG is on the pharaoh's left her staff pointing to Atemu's heart.) Yami comes back to life.

At this moment Yami Bakura separates from his Hikari and races for the door to the afterlife. "Please! TAKE ME INSTEAD, the Pharaoh has found love and life in this world, take me instead!" he screams, the millennium ring activates keeping the door to the afterlife open. He does a Mae Kaiten (forward roll) into the afterlife "Arigatto!" he cries and is never seen again.

Yami's eyes open "Where am I?" he asks taking in the unfamiliar sights. Joey Wheeler (Jounouchi) Serenity (Shizuka) look up and see the three monsters kneeling in front of the pharaoh. **Atemu-sama, welcome to the land of the living** the Dark Magician sent. Yugi smiles, running over to Yami, bowling him over in the process. " We get to stay together, it just is weird that we're not in the same body. I miss that." "As do I, Aibou." Yami replies. They hug, Yugi then helps Yami to stand. "You really are taller than me." Yugi says with a little bit of sarcasm. "You should have known that." Yami replies with equal sarcasm. "You're taller than Anzu." Joey says walking over to the two of them.

At the mention of Anzu's name Yami's face grows grim with concern. "Where is she?" Joey motions the crying figure on the floor. "She won't stop crying, Yug I don't know what to do, she won't stop." Anzu's tears break Yami's heart. **Aibou, what should I do?** He asks Yugi telepathically.

Yugi sends back: **go to her! Yami' she really loves you, her heart is breaking because she thinks you have gone to the after life**

Anzu just cries, **He'll never know of my feelings for him, why did he have to leave?** She thought tears streaking down her face, blinding her vision.

Yami walks over to her, kneels, and gathers her into his arms. Anzu is completely unaware of what's happening, she can sense that someone is holding her and lets herself melt into his embrace. The pharaoh kisses away her tears. "Anzu-chan, I'm not going to the afterlife. The duel was a draw. We both were victorious." Yami says holding the young woman securely in his arms. Anzu hears his voice and her cries cease. She gazes into his deep violet eyes; she traces his face with her fingers, hoping that her ears were not deceiving her.

She looks into Yami's face, seeing the three golden spikes that crown his flame styled hair. **it is you!** Anzu cries happily hugging Yami. The pharaoh gets up. His grip on Anzu tightening, as if he never wanted to let her go. The millennium symbol glowing on his forehead. Anzu blushes, so does Yami. "You never told me." He whispers. "I was afraid you would reject me." She replies, "Never! Anzu-chan, the feelings are mutual…" His words are swallowed up in a kiss. Their love overwhelming each other. Anzu could feel a deep power consume them both like a tsunami. The power crests over them breaking as a wave upon the sea. Anzu giggles Yami smiles, "Aishiteru." He whispers. She blushes and lets him hold her close.

The Dark Magician Dark Magician Girl smile, look into each other's eyes **let's leave them alone, back to our cards** they disappear.

The Mystical Elf shrieks a warning; her special ability comes into play protecting Yami, Anzu, Yugi co, letting them escape before the building crumbles to dust.

They dash out of there. Yami, dressed in Pharaoh attire clasps Anzu to him, **Anzu, don't let go!** "Minna Ikimasho!" (Let's go everyone!) He commands. Yugi, Joey, Serenity, Tristan (Honda) Ryo follow close behind.


End file.
